A Brother's Shock
by babymasaki
Summary: Kai is getting to know his sister Shuhan a little better. While at the same time Tyson keeps picking fights wiht him. And what will happen when Ray becomes a little to friendly with Shuhan you just wait and see in the next installment of 'A Brother's Shoc
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Kai had just won another beyblade tournament with his team the bladebreakers. Lately he's been having these weird dreams about a girl he knew when he was little but he doesn't quite know who she is.

"Yo Kai why so quiet we won," a voice comes from behind and with a firm pat on the back.

Kai turns around to see his energetic teammate Tyrson. Kai just removes his arm and walks away. Tyson gets all bothered and just blows it off.

Outside Tournament Arena

Kai just walks aimlessly through crowds of people who are trying to get his autograph. All of a sudden he sees a girl that resembles the girl in his dream walk around a corner. Kai gives chase running around the corner trying to catch up with her. When he turns the corner he sees her get into a cab. So he follows by hailing a taxi .

"Follow that taxi," he yells at the cab driver.

The cab that the girl got in leads him to a park of which she gets out.Kai pays the cab driver and then sets out after the girl. While chasing after her he notices that it semm sto be getting darker the deeper he goes. Finally she stops and Kai has a chance to catch his breath. They have both cometo a museum deep in the forest.The girl walks in to this museum. Kai of course follows. In the museum he sees old samurai displays and swords. He walks down the hall and at the the center of all the corners is a beyblade ring. Then all a sudden lights come on and on the other side of the beyblade arena is that same girl that led him in here.

"Who are you," Kai asks the girl. She just pulls out her bey-launcherand launches her beyblade. "Ifyou want to know you have to battle and defeat me."

Kai sees hehas no choice if he wants the answers he seeks he must battle her. So he takes out his launcher and launches his beyblade into the arena.Soon their battlebegings. Kai calls out his bit beast Dranzer.

To becontinued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai sees he has no choice if he wants the answers he seeks he must battle her. So he takes out his launcher and launches his beyblade into the arena. Soon their battle begins. Kai calls out his bit beast Dranzer. Dranzer rose from the beyblade. The phoenix was huge but the girl was unimpressed.

"That's Dranzer," she says in an 'is that all' voice. "I though he would have been a lot bigger."

"Didn't you ever hear the saying size doesn't matter. Anyway I wouldn't be going around criticizing other players bit beasts when you don't even have one."

"Who said I didn't have one," she replies with a smirk on her face. "Rise from the depth Luginia, rise and defeat my enemy."

All of a sudden her beyblade starts to glow a brilliant blue. The minute Kai feels as if he is underwater. Bubbles rise by and fish swim by his opponent's hair is waving as if she too was underwater. Then from her beyblade comes a huge winged beast (her bit is a cross between Lugia from pokemon and the blue dragon from Dragon Drive) it had huge wings with huge claws. Kai was completely dumfounded.

"Judging by your silence and the way your jaw dropped I would say that you wasn't expecting this."

Kai couldn't reply to that but he knew that if he wanted answers he had to beat her. So the battle continued in the deep sea like arena. Kai still didn't understand why the arena was like this but that wasn't important. Kai had to stay focused.

"If your wondering why fish are floating by and why it seems we're underwater it is because that is one of Luginia's special ability. When he comes out of the beyblade he turns fills every empty space with the image he sees when he is in his beyblade but I think its way more then that." Then she points to a to the hall and there it seems to have ruins of some city or something.

Dranzer and Kai were doing their best to fight this girl and her bit beast but he could hardily get any hits on her because her beyblade kept jumping and what seem like floating over the arena. Dranzer was getting tired and that's when Luginia strike.

"Go Luginia Tidal Wave Surge." All the fish disappeared along with the water scene. Then a huge tidal wave came and washed away Kai's beyblade. The tidal wave sent Dranzer beyblade and all out of the arena. Kai went to pick up the beyblade and when he did it was wet he didn't understand this at all. When Kai looked up the girl was walking away.

"Wait, who are you?"

"I told you when we started this battle that if you won I would tell you whatever you wanted to know but you didn't win now did you," then she started to walk away again.

"Can you at least tell me your name."

She stopped and turned around slowly. "Ok I'll leave you with my name. It's Shuhan but my friends call me Hani. We will meet again Kai Hiwatari" Then she continues walking until she just vanishes into the darkness of the hall.

Kai gathers himself and then exits the museum. 'Shuhan, why does that name sound so familiar?' Outside the sun has already set and Kai decides to go back to the hotel. When he reaches there everyone is in a panic wondering where he is. When he walks in the door he is bum bared by really concern friends.

"Kai where were you," yells Tyson trying his bet to hold back his fist from punching Kai in the face for making everyone worry.

Kai just looks at his and rolls his eyes. "I was Beyblading," he replies cool as a cucumber. "I guess it ran longer than I expected."

"You could have at least called," yells Tyson even louder than before. "Everyone thought you were kidnapped or something and you were Beyblading after we just won a tournament talk about obsessed."

"Tyson lower your voice," says Kenny trying to hold him back from beating the stuffing out of Kai.

"You know what do what you want go Beyblading, get kidnapped see if I care," Tyson breaks free of Kenny and walks by Kai giving him a mean glare.

Kai decides he has had enough excitement for the day and just goes straight to bed. Unfortunately he is not able to get much sleep.

To be continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

Now that i've written two chapters and this is my third. For me that is quiet an achievement. In this chapter Kai is remembering his past a past before his grandfather. A past with a mom and a dad and a little baby sister. Well enough of the spoilers time for the story.

Chapter 3

Kai couldn't get to sleep he could forget the day he had today. The girl and her bit beast the real underwaterness of it all. Soon all that think was finally able to put him to sleep.

Dream

_"Throw the ball over hear sis. You need to throw it a little harder."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's ok you tried your best and that's all that matters so please don't cry."_

_" sniff Ok."_

_"Time to go you two."_

_"But mom Kai was going to show me how to throw a baseball."_

_"You two can do that at home now we have to get going."_

_"Ok dad. Kai will you show me when we get home."_

_"Yeah and then we'll play baseball with the other kids."_

_"Yeah."_

Kai wakes up in the morning to the busy sounds of the city. Someone probably Ray left the window open. Kai is a little confused to the events that happen in his dream. What could these dreams mean? Whya am I having them now? Who was that little girl. He decides its time for breakfast and starts to walk to the kitchento fix a well balanced meal.

"Kai are you ok," Ray was worried about him because in his sleep he seemed a little happy. "I come in the room last night to see a smile on your face was the dream you having that good. What was it about winning the world beyblade tournament, beating up Tyson, owning the world."

"It's none of your business. What I dream of is none of your consern and don't ask about it again."

"Dang well sorry," Ray takes his toast and walks out the kitchen leaving a unhappy Kai alone with his thoughts.

After Kai finished his breakfast he left without so much as a word. He had to find her again he believes that him meeting her and having that dream might have to do with his past. Kai had no leads and didn't know much about her but he had to find her he had to know who she was and what she meant to him.

Back at the hotel. "I'm off," Rayputs his beyblade in his pocket and leaves to hotel room.

"Wait up," Kenny runs trying to catch up with Ray. "Mind ifI tag along if you find any good beybladers I would really like to record there attacks and stats.

"Sure," the two of them head to the arcade in search of potential beybladers. But they don't seem to know what their getting their selfs into.

Else where Kai is still search for that girl and at the time is doing quiet miserably. He really getting pissed of and also tired. He sits on a bench for a rest and ends up taking an afternoon nap.

Dream

_"Hey big brother is mommie going to be alright."_

_"Yeah she going to be just fine you see the doctor is going to come out and say that your moms doing great and she'll be able to go home with you after a long rest."_

_"Really."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good I'm glad."_

_"Mr. Hiatari I have some bad news. Your wife she didn't make it I'm sorry I tried my best but I couldn't..."_

_"It's Ok I understand please don't blame yourself."_

_"Daddy what did the doctor say is mommy going to be alright?"_

_"Well you see Shuhan mommy is sleeping."_

_"When is she going to wake up daddy?"_

_"Shuhan what daddy is trying to say is..."_

Kai wakes up to find a bird sitting of his leg. He gets up and the bird flies off but not to far. Another dream what does it mean. Kai has his thoughs interupted by the same bird that was on his lap. now its purched itself on Kai shoulder.

"Shooo leave me alone," he swings his arm and tries to hit the bird. The bird doesn't stop following Kai which makes Kai wonder if this bird has a tracking device or something or the bird just really like to follow him. He turns around and sees a girl hide behind a tree the same girl that he bey-battled the same girl that led him around to that scary museum. He turns around and runs towards her. She jets running as if her life depended on it. The bird that was following Kai is now attacking him.

"Wait," Kai's running as fast as he possibly can. Little by little he starts to catch up to her. Finally he is able to grab her arm. "Why are you following me?"

The Shuhan collapses and falls to the ground all that running took a lot out of her. Kai stands trying really hard to catch his breath he hasn't run like that in a while.

"Are you going to answer my question," Kai now having caught his kneels down to her level to listen to her answer. "Hello."

"I heard you," the girl picks up her head turns to Kai. Kai's a little taken back for the fact that the girl had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because .. because you've really forgotten.." the girls words were coming out in sections for the fact that she both was still a little out of breath and crying.

"Forgotten? Forgotten what," Kai was both bewildered and taken back by this news.

These words madder cry even more and then passer bys started to wonder why the girl was crying. Kai was beginning to feel like the bad guy everyone thought maybe Kai broken her heart or something and by her hysterical crying he probably did.

"Please stop crying," Kai handed her a hankercheif she took it and wiped her tears with it. Kai helped her to her feet and the both of them walked across the street to a park bench. After a while she stopped crying completely. "Now can you tell me what I've forgotten."

She looked up into his eyes and for a second he felt as if he knew her as more than a mystery girl. "I don't think I'm the one to tell you come with me and you'llknow everything from your past."

Kai thought sure why not I found her might as well go whatdo I have to loss. So the both of them walked side by side. Shuhan stopped in front of a huge building where the titleread "Tari incorparated"."What's this place." She gave him a don't ask you'll find out later look that sort ofput Kai at ease.

"Good day Miss Shuhan,"the desk clerk says with a huge smile on her face, " Your father is in the conference room. Oh you have a friend nice to meet you."Kai bows in response. "Oh aren't you a polite one. Miss Shuhan would you like to use the private elevator."

"If it wouldn't be any trouble," Shereplies and gives the most cutest of smiles.

"It's never any trouble. Come with me," the clerk leads Kai and Shuhan behind the desk and into a secret elevator. She puts in the only key into the slot and the doors open. "Please step in." She goes into the elevator and puts a different key also the only one of its kind into another slot turns it and pushes the 17 floor.Then she steps out of the elevator, "Tell your father that a man came by looking for him anda women as well."

"I will, thankyou."

"Anytime," the doors close and the elevator starts to ascend. Kai isstill confused why he's in an elevator with this girl but he reassures himself that its all for the best. They reach the 17 floor in no time flat. The doors open and there is another clerk waiting on the other side. "Good day Miss Shuhan I hope the ride was to your liking."

"It always is thanks for asking," Was getting pretty sick of all this polite talk."Your father is in the conference room." "I knowHana told me see ya," she starts running Kai bows to the clerk and runs after her.They reach the conference room to find it completely empty. Shuhan walks towhat seems tobe the head of the table.

"There is no one here," Kai tells the girl as he follows behind her. "Well daaa of course no ones here I can see that I'm not dumb. My dad's in the "Conference room" not the conference room," Kai was a little confused what was the difference. "My dad's down stairs.

Shuhan moves the picture frame and behind it is a pair of keys. She takes the keys puts the frame back pushes a button on the conference table. Their's a key slot which one of the keys fit in perfectly. The chair and moves and Shuhan sits in it.Shuhan and Kai both descend into what seems to be a endless dark tunnel. They reach their destination a dark room with a whole lot of screen kind of like a sercret layer. At the biggest of screens stood a man looking up air temperature and in different climates all over the world.

"Daddy," Shuhan leaps the chair and runs to the man who turns around to catch the small girl.

"Shuhan what's wrong I thought you were tracking..." before the man could finish his sentence Kai steps into the light of the screens. "I see he caught you didn't he. What did I tell you about using Hoshi in your missions," the man glares hoping to teach her that not everything she does is good but when he sees her sad expression he couldn't stay mad at her, "Just promise me you'll be more careful. Now I believe the reason you're here is because Shuhan said I'll tell you everything you've forgotten, well why tell you when I can show you."He uses the keyboard in front of the largest screen to bring up files. He opened one and in it was what looked like a home video. Their were two kids what looked like him and the same girl in his dream the same girl that looked like Shuhan. "This is the day when me, you, Shuhan, and your mother were all at the beach. Not to long after that we all got into an accident. Me, you and Shuhan left the accident with a few scratches but your mother..."

"I sorta remember the day we were at the hospital but I thought it was just a dream but now..."

"After your mom died your grandfather wanted to take you and raise you I tried to do everything in my power to keep you and Shuhan together I thought it would be better if the two of you were together but he just wanted you. I guess he must have done something to make you forget everything because I remember you crying when you were taken away from me you weren't the only one. I've been sending you birthday gifts and trying to get your grandfather to let Shuhan talk with you but none of it worked and I guess you just forgot."

Kai couldn't believe he'd forget these things. It sort of made a little bit of sense and at the same time none. Kai looked at Shuhan and Shuhan gave him a smile. Just then more memories came folding back. The overload of memories made Kai faint.

"KAI! Kai are you ok," then concerned sister shaking him lightly trying not to hurt him.

"He'll be ok," He picks up Kai and Shuhan and him leave the screen filled room.

Dream

"Kai is grandfather really going to take you away?"

"Not if dad can help it but if grandfather does I promise to send you letters everyday."

"I'll write back too to tell you how I'm doing with daddy's help."

"Let's pinky promise ok."

"OK."

Kai wakes up with Shuhan laying next to her. He looks around and he seems to be in a familiar room. He sees what seems to be a old baseball and when he picks it up he remebers that he played with this baseball when he was little with his sister. Shuhan Kai gets up off the bed and he sees a clock which reads 2:32am. 'Their probably worried about me' Kai thinks tohimself. He gets up and leaves the room he seems to be in a house. He goes done stairs there he seesa light on he goes into the room which was the kictchen and there was Shuhan'sFather.

"I see your up. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Have a seat we need to talk," he pulled out a chair and Kaihesitated ot first but then gave in and sat down. "You don't have to believewhat I and Shuhan toldyou if anything you can just leave now and we will never bother you again but if you dobelieve us and don't want to stay with your grandfather then I'll do everything in my power to getyou back."

"I appreciate the offer and I believe you and Shuhan but I don't think it the time..."

"I understand you can take as many timeas you want there's no hurry. So do you want anything to eat."

"No thank you I'm not hungry."

"If theres anythingI can do to make your stay more comfortable just tell me ok," then he leaves the room.

Kai looks around remembering his grandfather's kitchen and how cold it felt how empty. Then he hears foots steps and thenShuhan walks into the kitchen half asleep. She heads to the fridge she takes a carten of orange juice then she walks to the cabinet and takes out a glass. She walks to the table where Kai was watching all of this sits down and pours a cup of juice. After she drinks the juice she looks across the table to see Kai and she jumps. Kai couldn't help but laugh she was just so cute with her face like that.

"When you get here Kai?"

"I've been sitting here ever since you walked into the kitchen. Seeing how you did all that you must do this quiet offen," Kai wipes his eyes boy I haven't laughed like that in a very long time he thinks to himself.

"So...," Shuhan tweedles her fingers trying to think of a subject to talk to him about. "How's your beybladling doing."

"You know about that."

"Yeah from the first time you started beyblading in that tournament to now I've taped all of them. When you saw me I had just watched your bey-battles. Your the reason I started beybladling. And my bit beast was a present I got from dad when he found out. YAWN I'm getting sleepy I'll see you in the morning," she got up and went up stairs. Kai ,too, was getting a little sleepy and went into the living room where he fell asleep on the couch.

Next morning he's woken up by the smell of bacon and pancakes. He gets up and and finds that someone has put a blanket on him. Shuhan comes into the living room, "Morning sleepy head. If you want some breakfast then head for the kitchne quick or they'll be none left."

He's gets up half awake half asleep he folds up the blanket and sets it onthe couch.In the kitchen he findsShuhan cooking eggs and bacon in one pot and pancakes in another."Well good morning, how was you're sleep? Here grab a chair and have a seat."

"Hey Kai do you want some bacon and eggs."

"Um yes please if it's not any trouble."

Shuhan lays his plate on the place mat in front of him," Here you go hope you like it."

He cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth as both Shuhan and Tetsugaku (Shuhan and Kai dad's first name) watch. Kai swallows and say," It's pretty good." Shuhan is relieved that her bro likes her cooking.

"Well if you want some more all you got to do is ask," she walks over to the stove and turns off the fire. Then she goes and sits at the table eating breakfast with her brother and father it was like the old days sort of except their mom isn't there.

After breakfast Kai says he has to go back to the hotel and tell the guys he's alright Tyson is probably worried sick about him, having a heart attack. "You want to come Shuhan," Kai turns to his little sis as she fiddles with her beyblade, "Really!"

"Yea. Having you there will help prove the story I'll tell then to be true or at least possiblely true. Plus I have no idea how to get back to the hotel from here."

"Sure lets go," she puts her beyblade into her pockettells herdad she going with Kai and thenthere off to the hotel. On the way they talk about stuff like the weather. For Kai it's really weird now that he know's he has a sister he doesn't know how to act around her. They're there in half an hour time. Kai and shuhan reach the outside of the room. Kai knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice that seems to be blocked by something comes from the other side of te door.

"It's Kai," he answers in a who do you think it is voice.

"Kai!" The voice was both shocked and mad at the same time. Kai firgured ti was Tyson for he is the only one to talk with his mouth full and he is the only one that would get mad very easily. Tyson opens the door and is about to start yelling at Kai for not call when he sees Shuhan. "Um hi...," Shuhan says as Tyson tries to get a hold of his temper. "Hello and who might you be?"

"That's none of your business now move already," Kai pushes Tyson out the way Shuhan is close behind Kai trying not to get left behind.

"Geez you haven't even been here 5 minutes and your already trying to piss me off," Tyson recovers from the shove and shoves Kai back as he passes him almost having Kai bump into Shuhan. Kai pushes him back this time Tyson ends up on the floor on his butt. Tyson is about to go berserk of but is held back by Ray and Kenny.

"For goodnesses sake Tyson get a hold of youself." Kenny says as he tries to talk some sense into Tyson.

"Are you guys always like this," Shuhan whispers to Kai during this whole commotion. "Tyson gets on my nerves sometimes like now and I have to knock him around before he leaves me alone."

"Don't you think that's a little rough."

"Tyson has a hard head so the only way to get threw to him is to knock some sense into him."

"Kai why do you have to be so mean to Tyson. He was really worried about you thought you were kidnapped again (check episodes) or something."

Kai felt a but that feeling quickly went away. "I didn't ask him to worry about me and I'd like it better if you guys would just leave me alone," then Kai goes to his room and locks his door. Shuhan was left high and dry.

"We only worry about you because we care geez he sure can be a jerk," Tyson brushes off himself and now is focusing his attention on Shuhan, "Hello the names Tyson and these two guys are my teammates Ray and Kenny."

"Good day my name is Shuhan. Please to meet you all."

"So what would you doing with Kai," asks Ray.

"Yea he usually never comes back with anyone or anything," Kenny says as he grabs a seat.

"Well I...," Shuhan is in a jam she doesn't know what to say. All of a sudden Kai appears and take Shuhan out of there. "Good bye," she yells as Kai drags her to the elevator.

"Sorry I left you out there with those guys," Kai tries at an apology but it kind of comes off kind of mean sounding.

"It's ok," Shuhan reassures him that she understands.

The rest of the day Shuhan and Kai spend walking around. They go out for lunch and they go window shopping. All and all Kai seemed to have fun for the first time in his life outside of beyblading.

_Sunsetting_

"It's sure been a fun day. So Kai what are you going to do?" Kai looks at his sis wondering what she means by that."WhatI'm trying to say is where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know. WouldTetsugaku let me stay there again."

"Of course your family."

"But I guess I don't want to worry Tyson and the rest of them so I'll stay at the hotel tonight."

"I understand," Shuhan says solemn, "Then I stay with you tonight if its ok that is."

"Why?"

"Because dad's not going to be home today. He has some very important business to handle and won't be home until tomorrow evening. I don't want to home alone again tonight."

Kai didn't know what to say. He didn't want to abandon his sister but where would she sleep. "Ok sure," it didn't matter he could leave his sis all alone he'll just make Tyson sleep on the floor tonight.

_30 minutes later_

"I'm home," Kai walks through the door Shuhan not to far behind. Tyson comes from his room ready to finish what Kai and him started this morning.

"Welcome back Kai," Tyson says as he cracks his fists getting ready to snuff Kai into the floor.

"Hello Tyson," Shuhan comes from behind Kai and says hi with a big smile on her face.

"Uh um uh Shuhan what are you doing here. Oh I get it Shuhan's and you are..." before Tyson could finish his sentence Kai duffs him in the face. Tyson reacts by tying to trip Kai but he only ends up hitting his leg against a chair. Kenny and Ray come from the living room tryingyet again to hold Tyson back.

"Tyson are you going to do this everytime Kai comes back."

"No only until he's the one on the ground."

"Tyson for once can you be the bigger person and stop trying to pick a fight with Kai. I'm warning you this one time if you don't stop trying to fight Kai next time your on the floor we'll help Kai knock some ense into that dense head of yours, got that." Tyson was a little taken back by how mad Kenny was getting.

"Ok. I'll stop trying to beat up Kai." Ray lets go of Tyson and Tyson headed back to his room peaceful like.

"Man sometimes Tyson can be a pain," Kenny says as he dusts himself off. "oh sorry I had to raise my voice like that sometimes Tyson is had of hearing," he turns to Shuhan, "So what brings you here huh?"

"She's staying the night."

"Oh ok, but Kai where is she going to sleep?"

"She can sleep in my bed," Ray says as he gets something out of the fridge.

"Oh butI couldn't."

"It's ok i was going to stay up and watch late night TV anyway so I won't be needing my bed."

"Thanks," Shuhan says with a bow.

"It was nothing," Ray says as he bows back.

"Well thenallow me to cook dinner for you guys to show my graditude." Shuhan pulls out some pots and some meat from the fridge and starts cooking. When she's finish she calls everyone to the table.

"Wow this food looks way better then the food room service gives us," Tyson says as he looks at the wide spread.

"Oh this is nothing just somethings I learned from mom and grandma," Shuhan says modestly as she sits down. "Well are you guys going to stare at it all day come on eat up."

Everyone digs in and gives there complements to the cheif. After the feast everyone sits in for desert which is pumpkin pie a la mode. After desert they just sit and talk for a while mostly about the feast and the tournament that's coming up. But Ray seems to have something else one his mind.

_Well that's the end for now chapter four will be coming out sometime after july fourth maybe if I'm lucky before so until then sends me lots of reveiws. Oh and in chapter 4 ther is sure to be some Ray and Shuhan action so you just wait until then. _


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm back. Sorri I didn't update sooner but I've been super busy and then my mom refused to pay for the internet so I had to get a job. Well anyway in this chapter Kai's sis starts to become more involved with her big bro's life. So enjoy the show!

**Shuhan's P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke the next morning bright and early. Ready to start the day with a nice relaxing bath. The sun was already shining dimmly threw the curtains of the living room. In the Kitchen, Kenny was making some breakfast.

"Morning Kenny," he looked at me, hearing my voice made him jump a little.

"Oh, good morning Shuhan, what are you doing up so early in the morning? The only people I see up at this time are Kai and Ray."

"Really," I yawned.

"Yeah, they went to do some early morning training."

"Training? What kind of training?"

"Well they run for a couple miles and then they beyblade on different terrain, after that they come home for luch."

"WHAT!" I nearly had a heartattack.

"What's wrong?"

"You'retell me that they don't have breakfast!"

"Well they have a snack but no I guess not."

I was speakless. I rolled up my sleeves and started to make breakfast. "As long as I'm around no one on this team will go a day without breakfast, lunch and dinner."

-half and hour later-

"Finished," I wiped my brow and looked at my work in admirration, "I decided to make both breakfast and lunch seeing as how you shouldn't skip a meal." Just then Tyson walked in sporting bed head. "Well good morning sun shine." I smiled.

Hetook one look and started drooling all over the place. "What's all this."

"This is your breakfast and lunch." I smiled. Just then Kai and Raye walked in. "Wonderful timing."

"Where did all this come from." Raye looked at Tyson. "Did you go crazy with ordering from room service again."

"Awww, why do you always have to think the worse of me?" Tyson scratched his head. "If you want to know, Shuhan said that she made it."

"What?"

"Yea. She thought that you guys needed some real home cooking. Not the stuff that is brought in stores." Kenny preached.

"It was the least I could do." I was kind of embarassed and blushing like crazy. Kai just sat down and started eating.

"Not bad." He said. Then everyone else started eating as well.

"Yeah. This is great." Tyson gobbled down plate after plate of pancakes. Kenny and Raye said they liked it as well. I was so happy. I was about to sit down with them when I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." I rushed out of the room. Picking up the reciever I said, "Good evening, may I help you?"

"Shuhan, I need you to come to the Clint building right away. There is something that I found out about your grandfather that I think you should see."

"Understood." I hung up the reciever and headed for the door. Without saying a word to anyone I sneaked past the kitchen. I opened the door when suddenly a voice came from behind me.

"Who was on the phone?" It was Kenny and he'd just finished eating.

"It was the wrong number." I lied.

"That's odd." He was about to head back in the kitchen but then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go by some spices for dinner tonight." I lied again.

"Cool then I'll go with you."

"No that's alright. I don't want to put you though any trouble or anything like that."

"Oh it's no trouble."

"But there's a place I wanted to go that wouldn't allow men, if you know what I mean." I blushed both an act and pretty embarassing.

"Oh I see." Kenny blushed. "Then I'll see you when you get back. And don't take too long because I wanted to analyze your beyblade if it's ok with you."

"Ok." I exited and closed the door. I leaned against the wall in the elevator, releifed that he didn't catch on.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table. Tyson was still finishing what ever was left. Raye and Kai were washing their dishes and I decided to do some stat analyzes.

"Where did Shuhan go." I turned to see Raye looking at me. Drying his hands.

"She said she had to go pick up some spices for dinner. She said she'll be back in an hour or two I guess." I continued to flick threw teams and their stats.

"Did she say who was on the phone." Kai asked as he sat across the table from me.

"She said it was a wrong number. I found that to be a little strange." I thought about it for a moment.

"How so."Tyson asked as he finishedthe last plate of food. "Stuff like that happens all the time, right."

"We've been going from hotel to hotel and you still don't get the rules of phones and such." Then again he didn't get much of anything. "In a hotel the only people who can call you are the people you give your hotel number to. In some hotels they allow you to call the desk and ask for room numbers, the desk could even transfer the call to that room. You hardly get any wrong numbers. In fact it'salmost impossible." Kai pushed the chair from the table. And headedto the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.

"None of your business." Heshut the door behind him.

"What's his prob?" Tyson looked at me.

"I don't know...unless." I ran for the door and put my shoes on.

"Kenny, what's up." Raye asked as he put his shoes on.

"I think that some might happen to Shuhan. But to make sure I'll go to the desk and asked if they transfered a call to our room and if yes then who was it." Me and Raye left without a word to Tyson who probably won't get it until an hour or so.

At the desk the clerk said that he didn't transfer any calls to our room. So that means that some how the person who called had our room number. And the only people that have our number are the chairman, Tyson's grandpa and other ralatives and some teams that we keep in contact with.

"Now what do we do?" Raye asked.

I looked at Raye and then at the clerk and then at my labtop. "I've got an idea." I opened my labtop and opened a program that Dizzy and me made. "Would you allowto hook up to your computer." I looked at the clerk.

"Sure, but do it before the manger comes back." He gave me a wire."I'm not suppose to do this with customers but for you I'll make an exception."

"Thanks."I plugged the wire in and started going threw the database.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked.

"The datatbase keeps records of incoming and out going calls. I'm just tracking the call back to where it came from. Got it. It came from the Clint building."

"The Clint building."The clerk said puzzeled.

"Yeah. Do youknow where it is?"I removed the wire and gave it back to him.

"Yeah. It's 10 blocks that way." He pointed right. "But I still don't understand what they would want with her."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because they specialize in computer and government information. It's owned by the government and is under serious security. How do you plan to get in there cause no one is allowed threw the front door without a security card or secret security code."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Because the manager used to work there. Now that I think about it the manager and that girl were chatting before she left."

"Did you here what they were talking about?" Raye asked getting a little frustrated.

"No, Sorry."

"It's ok." I sighed. "Come on Raye let's go." Me and him headed for the Clint building. I didn't have a plan but I was making it up as we ran.

**Shuhan's P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I arrived at the building though I was delayed by Jeff (hotel manager) wanting to return to working for my dad. Chatting about old times and recapping what made my father fire him. I was just about to swipe my card when some put their hand on my shoulder.

"What's with the leaving in the middle of lunch." I turned around to see Kai. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here. Or at least signal me in some way. Then I might not have been so worried."

_'What! He was worried about me.' _"I'm sorry."

"Just next time don't just up and leave."

"Ok." I smiled.

"So what are you doing here."

"Dad called me to come and show me some information he found."

"Information? On what?"

"Not on what, on who. Why don't I have dad explain everything to you." I swiped my card and entered the building.

"Good afternoon Miss Shu."

"No, No, No, No." I walked up to her and said, "What did I say to call me?"

"But Miss..."

"If you say Miss it makes me sound old. I told you to call me Shu-chan. Not Miss Shu or Miss Shuhan or Miss Asukami. Shu-chan. Ok."

"Ok. I apologize."

"For what. Just call me Shu-chan, that's all I ask for."

"Ok Mis... I mean Shu-chan."

"Thank you."

"Miss... I mean Shu-chan your father is waiting for you in the special conference room."

"Thanks. Let's go Kai." I pulled him onto the elevator.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Ever since I started working with dad they call Miss. It makes me sound old. So I told everyone to call me Shu-chan." I pushed the 14th floor.

"Heh."

"What's so funny?" I turned. He smirked.

"Wanting to called -chan is all. You still a kid."

"What's so wrong with being a kid. I'm in no rush to grow up. And besides you're just a kid as well. From now on I'm going to call you K-chan." I smiled. He looked a little mad but he smiled as well.

We got off the elevator and entered the conference room. Taking a secret elevator to the special conference room. My dad was typing on the computer furiously.

"Good afternoon dad."

"Oh good afternoon." He said lifelessly. He turned to me.There was bags under his eyes.

"Dad. What did I tell you about skipping sleep. You know what happened the last time you did that, right." I protested.

"I'm alright. I may have missed some sleep but I'll make up for it once I getthe extract the information from this database. But everytime I try the computer freezes.He isn't the old koot I thought he was. He's quiet smart." He looked behind me and saw Kai. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about this. Kai just kind of showed up when I was about to enter the building. He was worried."

"I see. Anyways Lets see if we can't crack the man's password." He scratched his chin. "What would your grandfather use as a password?" He looked at me and then at Kai. "Um, hey, Kai would you happen to know your grandfather's password?" He shook his head.

"Oh! Let me try this." I tapped in his full name, his company's name and even his dog's name but none of them work. I was racking my brain trying to figure it out and then I saw Kai and an idea came into my head. "How about..." I typed in Kai's name but that wasn't it. I try to see what else Kai had and then I remembered his beyblade. I typed in that and it was approved. "Yes!"

"But how..."

"Well, dad, I used my head. Grandpa took Kai and not me so it was only fitting that Kai had something to do with Grandpa's password. If it wasn't his name then I thought bit beast and ta-da we're in."

"My daughter is so smart."

"Aww shucks, just common sense."

"Well I'll reward you later but right now let's check out what your grandfather has been up to..." He clicked on some folder that read 'G Test.' "But this is..."

"How... but that isn't..."

To be continued...

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you with that. In the next chapter it'll get more interesting as Tyson and the gang have to make a detour to stop a plan that threatens all bit beasts... well you read it so I shouldn't give it away. Not to mention that a certain martial artist and a certain secret agent get real close. Wait for chapter 5 I gaurantee some action and a little romance.

Author's thoughts: Warning -spoilers-

I apologize to all the people that wrote reviews on my story saying that they wanted to see what happened next. Sumimasen! I promise that chapter 5 will be a lot longer.

Also I'm so happy that so many people love my story. And some even added me to your favorites. But there was one person that didn't like it and I can understand what you're talking about. But isn't everyone allowed to change the character a little. I mean, if you knew that you had a that you didn't know you had and you were an only child wouldn't it be a little awkward for you. Am I right? So that's why I changed Kai up a little. Cause he has a sister. I apologized for not meeting your expectations. Thank you for your review.

Lastly, because I have 168 more readers than I thought I would have I am inspired to publish my S-cry-ed fanfic and Digimon fanfic that I've been working on for a while now (cause I didn't have the internet I was bored so I did other fanfics). Please read them in the future. I'll publish them in October on Halloween, so make sure that you've got alot of candy near by because these are really long. I'm already on chapter 10 with S-cry-ed and chapter 12 with digimon. I'll publih the first five chapters on Halloween so look for them.

Thank you for your support. Now I feel that I can do anything. (please excuse the countless mistakes)


End file.
